Trapped
by BunnyTree69
Summary: Susie is a shy girl of few words, who lives out in middle of nowhere. Her only friend since childhood being Julia. As a story unfolds of Blood, friendship, betrayal and maybe even romance. As she is forced into conflicting situations between what she wants. what her friends expect of her and what the strange dark Entity demands from her.


Hello! I do not own DBD or its chracters even the plot itself goes with their bio. Im just gently adding detail and soforth. please enjoy this short chapter as there will be more to come. I apologized in advance as im out of practice and my sencence flow is off aswell as spelling. Even if you do not enjoy thank you for taking time to read and review my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Her hands were shaking. Time slowed as red hot liquid dripped down onto her hands. She sat frozen in place as sounds of distorted yelling and something much more sinister warped around her fading in and out of focus. Eyes wide and unblinking, unable to comprehend what they just made her do, what she did with her own two hands. Slowly she turned to her colleagues watching the seen before her.

The bloody knife still in her hand, her heart was beating faster than the wings of a firefly and a weird sensation was building up in her chest. A feeling she could not place or give a name to.

Her mind raced she was only here because her bestfriend wanted her. She didn't think any harm would come from vandalism, but this, this was to much, wasn't it?

The voices in the space around her began to slide back into focus, eventually becoming almost to loud to tolerate.

"Fuck!" Came the deep voice of Joey slightly distorted behind his mask.

"Hurry find something to clean the blood!" Said the ringleader pointing to her bestfriend Julia.

Julia nodded and moved gracefully through the aisles as though she were looking for a treat on any regular night. Time return to normal when Frank then pointed in susie's direction.

"Susie help me move the body, Joey go pull the car around!"

susie looked, from franks emotonless mask, down to the bloody mangled thing she had plunged her knife into moments ago. Before the old man was sqwerming but now he was lifeless... empty nothing now but a shell.she was unsure how to feel. It was chance that he was here. There was not supose to be anyone working tonight acording to Joey. The mans blood was soaked through the cloths he wore. She felt as tho she was watching a movie, as her body moved on it's own to grab the now dead man from the floor. Heaving the large fat man's arm over her sholder, struggling only a moment, Frank gwting the other with little to no effort. Half dragging half pushing the body out the back door. Joey pulled around in his car and quickly jumped out with the car still running. The cold air making the exaust from the car bloom in large white clouds.

"susie!" called the sweet and beautiful voice of her friend.

She looked at Frank questioning him with a tilt of her head, he turned and nodded his head indicating 'go-and-help'. Susie waa pleased to have passed the man of to Joey before making her way to Julia. Walking back into the convent store most of the blood was cleaned up alredy but plenty remained.

Julia took note of her presence without an upward glance and tossed her some paper towels. They worked quicky and silently leaving no trace behind. Julia then stuffed all the bloody towels into a trash bag. Grabbing susie by the arm, before Susie knew what was happening, Julia yanked her from the ground hauling her out the back door.

"swear" Julia huffed as if she was whinded.

"we take this to our grave."

Suzie could hardly hear her as she looked over at her friend ,who had sliped an arm around hers, as the other in a fist with her pinky outstreched.

She got the message as she mimicked her, reached her pinky up to link with Julia's. She could not see her expression behind the mask but she knew she was smiling. Suzie only wished she could smile right now but something inside told her this was not the end. And she cringed unknowing of what the future would hold for them all.


End file.
